1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-recording substrate coated with an image-developing layer, an image-recording apparatus for developing and recording an image on the image-developing layer of the image-recording substrate, and an image-erasing apparatus for erasing a developed and recorded image from the image-developing layer of the image-recording substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a representative type of image-recording substrate coated with an image-developing layer, a photographic paper coated with a photosensitive emulsion layer is well known. Of course, after an optical image is once developed and recorded on the photographic paper, it is impossible to erase the recorded image from the photographic paper. Namely, the photographic paper cannot be repeatedly used for recording an image.